Soul's Journey
by BluePhoenix6
Summary: Join Hikarí Soru on his journey across the Hoenn region. Making friends, taking out baddies, and of course, BATTLING POKÉMON! (Both this and PoP are discontinued, the latter is to be replaced with Claws of Ice, which is similar, but with different characters and layout (mostly).) (Written by HikariSoru, not InfernoRaptor.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am InfernoZola. Not the author of this fic. A friend of mine known as HikariSoru asked me to upload this due to him being a phone user (PC is the literal master race for writing fics on this site though). I myself am writing a Pokemon fic that I will post after I fulfill my promises to my Blue Dragon fans that are waiting for me to update my own fic. I'm still writing it! Heh. Anyhow, if you have any critiques, then tell me and I will forward it to them. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

*BZZZ* *BZZZ* *BZZZ*"

Huh?" A 13 year old boy with white hair, and amber eyes, slowly woke up and hit the off button on his alarm clock, which was on a shelf. "I don't even use this anymore, why is it–. OH CRAP I FORGOT!"

The thirteen year old then jumped out of his bed, but he forgot that he was on the top of the bunk bed he shared with his "brother", and fell onto his head.

"Hikarí keep it down." A 5 year old boy with bright red hair, and silver eyes said. "Some of us have school today."

"Ow." Hikarí said rubbing his head. "You don't have school today. Remember, today's the day I get to officially become a trainer. And I'm sure Roxanne will understand. A trainer receiving his first pokémon is the most important moment for a trainer. "

"Says the person who flunked out of Trainer School." Soji mocked.

"Sorry that I didn't agree to some of the questions on the tests." Hikarí argued.

"What type of pokémon would you use against a Water Type?" Soji tested.

"Fire, easy." Hikarí answered.

"Wrong." Soji said trying to make his voice sound like that of a buzzer. "The correct answers would have been, Grass, or Electric."

"But where's the challenge in that. A Fire type could hold it's own against a water type any day. It's not all about type advantages anyway, it's about the bond between trainer and pokémon." Hikarí lectured.

"I would beg to differ. Hikarí would you mind if, before you leave, can we watch that pokemon league battle between Brenden and Wally?" Soji said.

"Fine." Hikarí Hikarí said and pulled out his PokéNav and clicked his PokéTube app.

20 minutes later.

"Heh Brenden's powerful, but he could never defeat Red from Kanto. His Charizard is awesome! But if only he could have it Mega-Evolve like Brenden's Sceptile. Then he would be completely unstoppable." Soji said. "I hope Ms. Roxanne teaches us about Mega-Evolution soon. It looks so powerful."

"Not as strong as a Greninja, I seen an article about this new transformation, and it's rumored to be more powerful than Mega-Evolution." Hikarí said.

"That's probably just a lie someone made up so they sound more powerful." Soji said. "Probably the person doesn't heal it so it's Torrent activates faster."

"Ha, ha, ha." Hikarí said sarcastically.

Hikarí then changed out of his pajamas, and into a black T-shirt, a autumn jacket that was navy blue on the outside, and bright light blue on the inside, a pair of dark grey jeans, his pair of white and blue shoes, and finally, a black amulet, with a white scale at the bottom that contained a rainbow colored stone. "Get dressed, hurry." The white haired boy told his brother.

"Got it." The redhead answered, then changed into his orange T-shirt, beige cargo shorts, and black shoes. "Why do you even wear that jacket? Especially when we live near a beach."

"Soji you should know this already." Hikarí answered. "The heat doesn't really bother me that much. Probably when I go into the desert I'll take it off."

"And put it back on during the night, because the temperature does decrease by a lot during the night." Soji said as they were heading out of their rooms.

"Hey there kids." An woman in her late 50's said to the two boys. "Hikarí, bet you're excited. Anyway, we'll leave after you two eat."

"Ok grandma." Both males said in unison.

"So what'cha making?" Hikarí asked.

"Well since it's a special day for you, Hikarí." The boys' Grandmother then pulled out two plates with tomato sandwiches on them.

"My favourite." Hikarí said excitedly and grabbed his plate, and took a bite from the sandwich. "Thank you."

"I packed more in case you boys got hungry on the ride to Little Root." The grandmother said.

"Thank you." Hikarí said and did a thankful bow.

"Noivern's to small to fit all three of us." Their grandmother said. "So Hikarí you take Soji with you to Littleroot."

"But you said you wanted to see me officially become a trainer." Hikarí said. "That's all you've talked about since I was little."

"Don't worry, Soji can tell me all about it." Their grandmother said, and walked both boys to the door. "You remind me so much of your father, Hikarí. Always stubborn and never giving up no matter what."

"Thanks grandma." Hikarí then gave his grandmother a hug, and walked outside to be greeted by a giant bat-like creature, and it licked Hikarí's face like a loving Growlithe. "Calm down Noivern."

The two boys then climbed onto the Flying Dragon type, and took off away from Lilycove City. After a while of flying, the boys made a stop by the Pokémon Daycare.

"What are you doing Hikarí?" Soji asked. "This isn't Little Root."

"I just need to make a stop, stay put." Hikarí said and over to the fence, then jumped over it.

The white haired boy was then greeted by a moca skinned 13 year old girl, with long purple twintails(pigtails), wearing the standard clothing for Hoenn Breeders.  
"Hikarí good to see that you're still braking in here like always." The girl said.

"And glad to see you to, Scarlett." Hikarí greeted. "So you ready for today?"

"Yep." Scarlett answered as a Skitty jumped into her arms. "Chiyo and I were about to head to Birch's on good old Flash." She then pointed to the Arcanine over by the Daycare building.

"See you there." Hikarí said and ran off.

"Hikarí hold on!" Scarlett shouted and walked over to Hikarí. "I thought I should give you something as a gift." She then pulled something out of her bag, a pokémon egg.

"Wow, uhh thanks Scarlett." Hikarí said at a lost of words.

"Just make sure you don't break it. I found this little guy abandoned, not with any other pokémon." Scarlett said and handed the egg to Hikarí, and as soon as Hikarí grabbed it, the egg glew a bright silver, and a orange lizard emerged in Hikarí's arms.

"A Charmander." Hikarí said excitedly.

"That's strange, I don't remember anyone ever dropping off any members of the Charizard line." Scarlett said confused.

"I'm gonna call you Silver." Hikarí said to the Charmander. "Thank you Jemma. I was worried that I would struggle choosing between Treecko, Mudkip, and Torchic. But now I'm gonna start out my journey with this little guy."

"You're welcome I guess?" Scarlett said as Hikarí went back over to his brother.

"Ok Silver, try to hide in here 'k." Hikarí said and opened his bag. "Try to keep the temperature in your flame down to not burn the bag." Hen then zipped it up, but kept a small hole for air.

"Finally you're back. Let's go!" Soji shouted.

"Fine, fine." Hikarí said hopping on to Noivern, then flew off again.

"What took you so long?" Soji asked annoyed.

"I was just saying hi to one of my friends, she's also starting her journey today." Hikarí answered.

"Oh, do you know what she's gonna choice? Treecko, Mudkip, or Torchic?" The redheaded boy asked.

"None. She's starting with her Skitty." The 13 year old said.

"Oh, well what are you choosing?"

"You'll see. Now hold on." Hikarí said then tapped Noivern's neck, signaling it to speed up.

At the Pokémon Lab

Scarlett has already arrived, thanks to Flash's Extreme Speed, and received her Pokédex from Prof. Birch.

As Hikarí and Soji landed they seen the Arcanine running away from the lab, probably heading back to the Daycare.  
"Ok Noivern stay put." Hikarí said as he was helping Soji off. Then the two brothers headed into the Laboratory.

"Hey Hikarí." Scarlett said. "Looks like I beat you here."

"Only because Flare knows Extreme Speed," Hikarí argued. "otherwise we would've beat you."

A large man with brown hair and a beard, wearing a lab coat then walked out from a back room. "Hikarí, glad to see you." The large man said.

"Nice to see you to Professor." Hikarí greeted.

"Good, do you know what pokémon you want to choose to start your journey with?" Prof. Birch asked. "It is the biggest decision a trainer has to make you know."

"Yes I know." Hikarí answered the Professor's second question. "And as a matter of fact, I do know who my starter pokémon's gonna be."

Hikarí then carefully took of his backpack, and as soon as he unzipped it, a Charmander hopped out. "Meet Silver." Hikarí greeted.

"A Charmander. Now that's something you don't see often in Hoenn." The Professor said, and picked Silver up, and almost immediately got a face full of Embers. "Silver, nice name. How did you come up with it?"

"Well, the name popped into my head as soon as I seen him." Hikarí answered, and scratched his head.

"Well that makes things easier." The professor said and pulled out a red and black device. "Here's you're Pokédex, it contains all the necessary information for a Trainer, and allows you to find information about pokémon you meet on your journey."

Hikarí then grabbed the Pokédex from the Professor. "Oh, Prof., can I get a pokéball? I don't have one for Silver yet." The beginning trainer asked.

"Sure thing." Birch then handed the new trainer an average pokéball.

Hikarí then held the pokéball next to Silver. "Alright buddy, push the button and you'll be able to join me on my journey." Hikarí said, then the Fire type pushed the button and was sucked into the red and white sphere, it then shook to a satisfying click.

"Now you can use your Pokédex to look at the summary of the pokémon you've caught." Birch said.

"Ok." Hikarí then pulled out his Pokédex and went to Silver's summary. "Moves: Scratch, Ember, Growl, and Dragon Rush. Ability: Blaze." Hikarí was then stunned in confusion by Silver's last move. "I heard of Scratch, Ember, and Growl, but never Dragon Rush."

"Wait what?" The professor shouted and looked at Hikarí's Pokédex. "You weren't kidding. Dragon Rush is a powerful Dragon Type attack. One of Silver's parents must've been a Dragon type. If I'm not mistaken, Hikarí, wasn't your mother a Draconid?"

Scarlett the hit the grown man in the stomach. " Shush it." Scarlett mumbled to the professor. "You should know not to bring up his mom."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Birch apologized to the white haird boy.

"It's fine." Hikarí said trying to hold back some sadness. "I better head out now."

Hikarí and Soji then walked outside and Hikarí helped his brother onto Noivern. "Make it home safe." Hikarí said then Soji and Noivern flew off.

Hikarí then started walking off until a girl that had wavy pink hair that reached her shoulder blades, with sapphire blue eyes, wearing a black Sundress, a green purse, and black shoes. Her skin seemed abit too plale to be from Hoenn. Came running from the Littleroot entrance, then stopped next to Hikarí. "I'm I late? I'm supposed to get a pokémon from Professor Birch today." The girl said out of breath.

"No, I'll take you to his lab if you want?" Hikarí said awkwardly.

The two then walked over to the lab.

"Umm, Professor Birch?" The girl said as she opened the door.

"Ah, there you are, I was wondering if you were going to show up, Gwen." Birch said and tossed over a Pokédex to Gwen, and sent out three pokémon, a Treecko, a Mudkip, and a Torchic. We need to get this going quickly, because I just received an important phone call, and need to leave."

"Well I already decided on the plane, I want Treecko." Gwen said and picked up the Grass type, which had long eye lashes, and a stick that had a pink flower on it.

"Nice, sorry about the rush but I need to leave." The professor then ran outside. After a couple of seconds a car engine started, and you could hear the car speeding out of town.

"Ok." Hikarí said with an awkward tone. "So, the name's Hikarí, from Lilycove City, Hoenn." Hikarí then put his hand out for a hand shake.

"Gwen, Shalour City, Kalos." Gwen said and shook Hikarí's hand.

"Kalos, why did you decide to start your journey in Hoenn and not there?" Hikarí asked.

"I just thought a change in scenery would be nice." The pinkette answered. "But the thing is, I don't know that much about Hoenn."

"Well, do you want to join me on my journey?" Hikarí asked. "Of course I wasn't able to go far out from Lilycove until today, so I'm not that much of an expert."

"Thank you Hikarí, and I would love to join you on your journey." Gwen said.

The two then walked outside. "GO SILVER!" Hikarí shouted and sent out his Charmander. "Oh Gwen, had you decided what to call your Treecko?"

"We now that you mention it, no." Gwen answered. "Oh I know." Gwen then pulled out her Treecko's pokéball and sent her out. "Nicoal! It's the name of my favorite character from a book. What do ya think Treecko? Do you want the name Nicoal?"

Treecko then shook her head yes."Treecko!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 , A "Brief" Meeting,

Hikarí and Gwen have been traveling for a couple of days now and arrived at Petalburg City, but the Gym was closed since the Leader, Norman, is on a vacation for a few weeks. So know Hikarí and Gwen decided to head to Rustboro City to challenge Roxanne, but were stopped outside of Petalburg Woods by a strange pokémon.

"What's that?" Gwen asked with Nicoal on her head.

"Lets see." Hikarí said with Silver on his left shoulder, then pulled out his Pokédex.

[Gible, details unknown]  
"What do you mean unknown?" Hikarí said confused.

"A Gible? I heard of those. A lot of them live in the Badlands back in Kalos." Gwen stated. "I think that they're Dragon and Ground types."

"Well I guess since I didn't get any luck back in the woods, Gible could be the first Pokémon I get to catch." Hikarí said and pulled put a pokéball and threw it at Gible, but it smacked the pokéball away with it's fin that had a chip in it, which caused the red and white sphere to hit Hikarí in the forehead.

"Hikarí, you have to weaken it first, try using Dragon Rush." Gwen said.

"Got it. Silver use Dragon Rush!" Hikarí shouted and Silver was covered in a blue aura and flew into the air but lost control, then the aura disappeared which caused it to fall to the ground, knocking himself out.

"I guess Silver still can't control his Dragon Rush." Gwen guessed.

Hikarí then put the unconscious Charmander in his arms. "Let's go to the Pokémon Center." Hikarí said and Gwen shook her head in agreement, then the two ran off.

"Gible?" Gible said curiously, then walked into a bush.

Rustboro City  
Pokémon Center

"Your pokémon have been restored to full health. Hope to see you again." Nurse Joy said, handing over Silver and Nicoal.

"Don't you think that it's a little strang that the Nurse Joys always say "Hope to see you again."?" Gwen whispered to Hikarí.

"Huh, never thought of that." Hikarí said.

"Ok kids move along." Nurse Joy said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Nurse Joy, why do you tell us that you hope to see us again?" Hikarí asked nonchalantly.

"I have to say it or else I don't get payed kid." Joy asked with a more angered tone of voice.

"But it's free to heal our pokémon." Hikarí said.

"JUST GET OUT ALREADY!" Joy shouted in anger, then changed back to her more "joyful" tone. "Hope to see "you" again." she finished up, with a crooked smile.

"*gulp* Gwen I think we should go now." Hikarí said nervously, as he grabbed Silver and started to slowly walk out of the Pokémon Center.

"Eehhh, got it." Gwen said then picked up Nicoal, and followed Hikarí.

Rustboro City

When the two walked back outside, they seen a group of teenagers gathered around a teenager with dark lavender hair, violet eyes, wearing a thin zipped up purple jacket with grey stripes, and light blue jeans, standing next to a Larvitar.

"Wow, Wyett, you're so amazing!" A girl shouted from the crowd.

"No need to tell me what I already know." The teenager, Wyett, said with a smirk.

"Hey Wyett, didn't you have a gible the other week?" A boy asked.

"Yeah, but that thing was so weak. It couldn't even keep up a fight with good ol' Montio." Wyett said then rubbed the top of his Larvitar's head. "I just left that thing by the lake. That thing couldn't take a hint, so I said I would come back for it, and that thing bought it!" He then ended in a laugh.

"Why you little…" Hikarí said with an angered tone and walked over to Wyett, pushed through the crowd, and sent a punch into Wyett's left cheek making the purple haired teen fall to the ground.

"What was that for you little twat!" Wyett shouted in anger.

"Let me get this strait. You abandoned it just because you thought it was weak. With no one to take care for it. It's left alone and defenseless, because of you!" Hikarí said angered.

"Mind your own business. Who cares anyway, if a pokémon is weak, then there's no reason to keep it." Wyett said while getting up.

Hikarí then grabbed Wyett by the collar, about to give him another punch to the face. Until Gwen grabbed Hikarí by the arm.

"I think he had enough Hikarí. Let's just head to the upper route to train, 'k." Gwen said with a firm tone.

"Fine." Hikarí said and walked away.

Route 116

"What got you so worked up?" Gwen asked.

"You really want to know?" Hikarí asked her.

"Well yeah." Gwen said with an "of course" tone.

Hikarí took a deep breath. "It's because of my little brother." Hikarí said.

"Huh?" Gwen said confused.

"Never mind." Hikarí said pushing his statement to the side, and put on a smile. "Let's get to training."

"Help!" A man with a lab coat said while running towards the two.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"A man in green stole my briefcase. He ran towards Rusturf Tunnel." The man said and pointed behind the two.

"We got it." Hikarí said and started running towards the tunnel.

Rusturf Tunnel

"Now to get these plans to Ar-"

"PEEEEEKKKKKKK!" A Wingull screeched.

"Uuuuggg." The man groaned as he held his ears. "You little-"

"Stop right there!" Hikarí said with Silver infront of him. "Hand over that briefcase, unless you want to be burned."

"You got guts kid I'll give you that, but I need this." The man in green said and sent out a Tropius. "Magical Leaf!"

The Grass/Flying type then sent glowing leafs at Hikarí and Silver.

"Rapid fire Ember!" Hikarí said, and Silver shot multiple Embers, destroying multiple of the leafs, but the tropius sent another round. "Hurry Scratch!"

But instead of the normal white glowing claws that Silver would normally have, Silver's claws turned into a more steel blue, and grew slightly longer. Silver then cut up the round of glowing leaves.

"Now Stomp!" The man in green commanded, and the Tropius started stomping on the ground, but it wasn't attacking. It was spreading dust. Within seconds the entire cave was filled with a thick cloud of dust. When it settled, the man in green was gone, but the briefcase was on the ground.

"Huh?" Hikarí said and walked over to the briefcase and picked it up. But it felt a little light.

Hikarí opened the briefcase to see what was on the inside, only to see a card with a symbol that looked like an upside down triangle, with a V on the top.

Route 116

Hikarí walked out of the cave carrying the briefcase, being followed by a wingull.

"I got the briefcase, but it looks like the guy already got to what was inside." Hikarí said, handing the briefcase back to the man in the lab coat.

"Well thanks anyways." The man said and handed Hikarí a black pokéball with orange lines. "Here's a Luxury Ball for your troubles."

"Thanks." Hikarí said, and the man in the lab coat left. "Well let's get to training."

50 Minutes Later  
Rustboro City

"Hey, isn't that the guy you helped earlier?" Gwen said and pointed to a man standing infront of a large building.

"I think it is." Hikarí said and walked up to the gate. "Hey mister!" Hikarí shouted to the man.

"Oh it's you." The man said. "Nice to see you again. I was actually waiting for you to come by, my boss would like to talk to you."

"Your boss?" Hikarí and Gwen said.

The Devon Corporation  
3rd Floor

"I'm glad I could speak with you." An old man with grey hair said siting behind a desk that had multiple types of stones on it. "I heard that you helped retrieve a briefcase for one of my employees."

"Yeah." Hikarí said and got jabbed in the side by Gwen.

"Show some respect." Gwen said. "As my associate said, he did obtain the briefcase sir."

"Ho ho, no need to be so formal missy." The old man said. "Well even though you weren't able to get the files, I am grateful that you tried."

"Your're welcome, but who are you again?" Hikarí said, and was then jabbed again by Gwen.

"Ho ho! You remind me of myself when I was your age. I'm Devon Stone, president of the Devon Corporation."

"Wait, The Devon Corporation?" Hikarí said worriedly. "You mean that we're inside of it right now?"

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"I gotta hide." Hikarí started running around the room, trying to find a hiding place.

Just then, a woman in her early 20s, with a light tan, shoulder length black hair tied in a bun, wearing a female suit walked in carrying a stack of papers. "Mr. Stone I have those papers you wante– Hikarí!?"

"Crap." Hikarí said in defeat.

"Do you two know each other?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, meet Lav, my sister." Hikarí said with his head down.

Lav then walked over to Hikarí and started pulling on his ear.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Stone, I promise he won't bother you again." Lev apologized. Then turned back to Hikarí and started scolding him.

"Ho ho! Lav you're mistaken. I invited Hikarí and his friend here to thank Hikarí." Mr. Stone explained.

"Huh?" Lav said, still holding onto Hikarí's ear.

"Hikarí helped retrieve one of our briefcases that contained important information." Mr. Stone said.

Lav then let go of Hikarí's ear

"For the love of- why do you always asume that I'm always doing stuff I'm not supposed to?" Hikarí said holding his ear.

"Well it's getting late so you better hit the ol' dusty trail." Mr. Stone said.

"Well you heard the man Gwen lets leave!" Hikarí said then grabbed Gwen by the wrist, and ran out the door.

Rustboro City  
Pokémon Center

Hikarí gulped as he seen the Nurse Joy behind the counter.  
"Hello." Hikarí said nervously as he approached the counter.

"You." Joy said with a slightly disgusted tone. "What do you want?"

"Umm, can we rent a room?" Hikarí asked.

"Here's your key, first room on the right down the hall." Joy said, lazily tossing Hikarí the key.

Pokémon Center  
Room 1

"Hikarí I'm taking shower so don't peek." Gwen said playfully as she walked into the bathroom.

"Why would I do that?" Hikarí said with a confused tone.

5 minutes later

"Huh?" Hikarí said as Gwen's purse fell and a book came out. "A manga? Hmm, Lance Art Online?"

50 Minutes Later

"Ahhhh." Gwen sighed out of relaxation, wearing a white towel along with one on her head to help dry her hair.

"You're finally done." Hikarí said zipping up his bag.

"EEEEPPPP!" Gwen screamed in surprise at Hikarí's presence.

"What's wrong? You see a Gastly?" Hikarí said, then received a powerful slap by Gwen.

10 Minutes Later.

Hikarí was rubbing his cheek trying to ease the pain from the pinkette's slap.

"Why did you slap me?" Hikarí asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that!?" Gwen shouted, now wearing a black night gown.


	3. Chapter 3

**Do remember that I am not the author. Credit here should be given to HikarSoru. The fact that this is a prologue to a later fic actually has to do with my own. It won't be uploaded for a while, as I am writing a reboot of another fic at the minute, but considering it has 20,000+ words... yeah.**

* * *

Chapter 3 ,Listen Here Wurmples!,

"Ahhh." Hikarí said yawning and got out of the bed. "Gwen get up."

"Five more minutes." Gwen said tired, and covered herself with more of her blanket.

"Fine." Hikarí said and went into his bag to pull out a change of clothes.

"Just keep it down 'k." Gwen said and turned to face Hikarí, only to see Hikarí in his boxers. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She shouted as her face turned red.

"I'm changing." Hikarí said nonchalantly as he put on his dark gray jeans. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that you got half naked in front of me." Gwen said as she was hiding under the blanket.

"So. Where else am I gonna get dressed?" Hikarí said as he slipped on his black T-shirt.

"I don't know, the bathroom!" Gwen shouted.

"The floor's all wet from your shower last night." Hikarí argued putting on his socks and shoes. "Just get up already."

"Fine." The pinkette said getting out of bed.

"Good." Hikarí said finally putting on his jacket and backpack.

10 Minutes Later  
Pokémon Center

"We'll be back later Nurse Joy." Hikarí said to the nurse.

"Looks like someone had a good night sleep." Joy said with bags under her eyes from having to stay up all night.

"Let's hurry before you get killed." Gwen said, now wearing a black tanktop, black skinny jeans, white socks, and blue slippers

Route 116

"Now why are we here?" Gwen asked.

"Gotta perfect Dragon Rush." Hikarí said.

"You're not gonna perfect that in a day." Gwen said.

"Well It can still get better. Isn't that right Silver." Hikarí said and the Charmander nodded in agreement. "Now, use Dragon Rush!"

Silver covered himself in blue aura and launched into the sky.

"Alright, your doing it." Hikarí said and Silver dived down and rammed into a tree, braking some branches. "Alright!"

"Wow." Gwen said. "But you can't just relie on Dragon Rush, what are Silver's other moves.

Hikarí then pulled out his Pokédex and looked at Silver's summary.

"He has, Ember, Growl, Metal Claw, and Dragon Rush." Hikarí said.

"Metal Claw will most likely help you when you verse Roxanne.

30 Minutes Later  
Rustboro City

"So you think you're ready?" Gwen asked.

"I'm ready for the battle, but are you ready for what we gotta do before we're allowed to Roxanne." Hikarí said.

"Huh?" Gwen said in confusion.

Rustboro Gym

Hikarí and Gwen walked into a room full of gym challengers, and a tall dark skinned man, with a shaven head, wearing army attire.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked.

"Just say "Yes sir Sargent." when he asks a question." Hikarí said.

Hikarí and Gwen took a seat at the back of the room as the dark skinned man started his "speach".

"ALL RIGHT YOU POOP GNAWBLERS, I DON'T WANT ANY SCREWING AROUND WITH YOU BATCH OF MEAT TOSSERS! The last group thought it would be funny to shove a CORN COBB UP A TRAINER'S BUNG HOLE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! They were asked to leave politely." The man announced, giving a kinder tone to the last sentence. "And it was AWKWARD(please italicize awkward for me) FOR EVERY ONE!"

"This guy's a little crazy don't you think?" Gwen whispered to Hikarí.

The man took notice of this.

"WELL LOOK AT WHO CAME BACK, RICEBALL SORU!" The man shouted looking at Hikarí.

"What did I tell you about that name, Sarge!" Hikarí shouted.

"RICEBALL it is you!" The man shouted happily.

"What's going on?" Gwen mumbled to herself.

"Hey! KEEP IT DOWN STRAWBERRY!" Sarge shouted to Gwen. "RICEBALL! COME DOWN HERE!"

Hikarí then started walking down the aisle and stood next to Sarge.

"So hows my least favourite student been?" Sarge asked.

"Not looking at that crome dome." Hikarí said to the Sarge and the entire room fell into an awkward silence.

"Hikarí's gonna get himself killed." Gwen mumbled.

"STRAWBERRY, DOWN HERE NOW!" Sarge commanded.

"Eeeep!" Gwen squeeled scared, and nervously walked down to Hikarí and Sarge.

"What's your story Strawberry?" Sarge asked Gwen.

"Well, uhh, I'm Gwen Evolan, from Shalour City, Kalos. I don't know exactly what I wanna do as a trainer, but I hope to find out as I progress." Gwen said nervously.

"Well it's best that you find out soon missy, or you may not find it out ever." Sarge said. "Now Riceball, tell me. Why did you come here after all this time?"

"Well if you must know, I'm here to challenge Roxanne, and visit my little brother." Hikarí stated. "And as you told me, all beginning trainers in Hoenn must take this course before they can challenge Roxanne."

"WELL KEEP LITTLE STRAWBERRY HERE FROM SHOUTING IN CLASS, GOT IT RICE BALL!" Sarge shouted.

"Yeah, yeah." Hikarí said as he and Gwen went back to there seats.

"NOW FOR THE REST OF YOU WURMPLES!" Sarge said walking over to a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes, who looked extremely nervous. "Alright Ereran coconut, what's your name?"

"E-e-e–" The blonde haired boy tried to talk but his nervousness it only came out as squeels.

"WELL SWEET MOTHER TERESA ON THE HOOD OF A LAMVICTINI BENS, YOU SOUND LIKE A MAJESTIC SOARING SWELLOW! DO YOU SING!?" Sarge shouted.

"W-well I-" The blonde boy stuttered.

"HARMONIZE WITH ME WURMPLE!" Sarge shouted.

"I-I don't think I-"

"UAAAAAAAAAA!" Sarge sung loudly.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The blonde boy squeeled out of fear.

10 Minutes Later

"NOW THAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN INTRODUCED, EACH OF YOU PICK UP THIS TEST!" Sarge shouted and everyone picked up the test.

15 Minutes Later

"Wow that test was easy, I was expecting for us to go through something like a Boot Camp or something. It said that I got Treecko Green, what does that mean?" Gwen said as her and Hikarí made their way outside of the building.

"There are three grade levels that determine your grade. Torchic Red for less than 50 percent correct. Mudkip Blue for above 50 but lower than 80 percent correct. And Treecko Green is above 80 percent correct." Hikarí explained. "That's how they graded when I was in Trainer School so the other students don't make fun of another student's grade. But it didn't work that well, but I guess that they didn't get rid of it."

"Oh. So what did you get?" Gwen asked.

"Torchic Red." Hikarí said nonchalantly.

"Oh sorry for asking." Gwen said.

"It's fine. Back in the day that's pretty much all I got. They said that I was in Torchic Red, due to that." Hikarí said.

"That's horrible." Gwen said.

"It never bothered me. Well now that that's over with, I have something to do." Hikarí said walking to Route 104.

Route 104

"Are you sure this is the thing that the boss wanted?" A blue haired man in green, with a Staraptor, asked another man in green, who had a Tropius.

"Yes, he said something about a Blue, Dragon Type, and this is a Blue, Dragon Type." The man in green said to the blue haired one, as he was walking towards Gible and pulled out an Ultra Ball, getting ready to attack it.

"HEY!" Hikarí shouted, running towards the two. "What are you doing!?"

"Wait? Your that kid back from Rusturf Tunnel!?" The man with the Tropius said. "Tropius, LEAF STORM!"

"SILVER EMBER!" Hikarí shouted, and Silver jumped off his shoulder and shot small blast of fire, bearly doing anything. The leaves then hit Silver doing major damage.

"Woah." A girl said, hidden on top of a tree, video taping what was going on with her PokéNav.

"Don't try to stop us kid, or you'll just get hurt." The man in green said then ordering his Tropius to attack again.

"EMB-" But before Hikarí could finish, the leaf storm already hit Silver, knocking him out.

"Now for you." The man in green said turning to Gible.

"SOLAR BEAM!"

The Tropius was then charging up energy for the attack. And without thinking, while Tropius was charging power, Hikarí ran in front of Gible, then Tropius shot the Solar Beam towards the two, but only hit Hikarí.

"Ow- You're not gonna hurt this Gible." Hikarí said, holding his arm to try to soothe the pain. "I won't let you."

"This kid's crazy!" The blue haired man said and ran off.

"Who cares!" The man in green shouted. "SOLAR BEAM!"

The Tropius then started to charge up energy again.

"GIBLE!" Gible "shouted" and launched itself at the Tropius using tackle. That caused the Tropius to miss Gible and hit Hikarí again.

"AAHHH!" Hikarí shouted in pain.

"GIBLE!" Gible shouted, and launched itself at Tropius again. But it wasn't Tackle, this time Gible was covered in a blue aura. Taken by surprise, combined by the Powerful attack, Tropius was knocked out.

"You won this time kid, but if we cross paths again, I won't show mercy." The man in green said and ran off.

"Gible, you saved me." Hikarí said laying on the ground.

"Gibe." Gible said.

"Gible, give Silver this." Hikarí said, pulling out a small, pale, diamond like medicine from his pocket, handing it to Gible, who placed it in Silver's mouth.

"Char, CHARMANDER!" Silver said happily, then walked over to Hikarí.

"Can you guys help me to Rustboro?" Hikarí said, and Silver picked up Hikarí's head, and Gible tried picking up his feet, but both of them dropped them because he was too heavy.

"Here, I'll help you up." Said a sixteen year old girl about a foot taller than Hikarí, with choppy lime green hair, dark grey eyes. Wearing a thin, open dark green jacket, a white shirt, ripped jeans, and yellow shoes. And helped Hikarí up.

"Thanks, uhh-" Hikarí said but didn't know the girl's name.

"Jade, Jade Star, Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh." The girl said. "You were amazing, taking two Solar Beams for that Gible. You're either really brave, or very stupid."

"Thanks?" Hikarí said.

Rustboro City

"HIKARÍ WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Gwen shouted, worriedly.

"He took two Solar Beams to the face for this little guy." Jade said and nodded at Gible.

"GIBLE, I WAS JUST COMING TO GET YOU!" Wyett shouted "happily".

"What are you doing here." Hikarí said angered, and tried to walk towards him, but fell, and was caught by Jade and Gwen.

"I'm came back for Gible like I promised." Wyett said with a cocky tone. "After I seen it learn Dragon Rush, I decided to come back."

Just then, Gible attacked Wyett with Dragon Rush, sending him flying.

"Good job." Hikarí said to Gible with a smile.

Pokémon Center  
Room 01

"What do you think Wyett ment when he said that he seen Gible learn Dragon Rush?" Hikarí said laying on the bed wearing bandages covering his arms, torso, and the top of his head.

"Probably this." Jade said, showing him a video on PokéTube, of him facing the men in green.

"Who posted that?" Gwen asked.

"Your's truely." Jade said. "You've gone viral, over 5,000 views in less than an hour."

"I guess Hikarí's famous now." Gwen said.

"Not really." Jade said. "The video isn't available in Kanto, and Kalos."

"Who cares." Hikarí said. "Gible I got something to ask you."

"Gible?"

"You wanna join my team?" Hikarí asked, and Gible shook it's body yes. Hikarí then tossed up a pokéball, and Gible jumped and gave the button a high three, causing him to go inside of the pokéball. The pokéball then shook and came to a satisfying click.

"Come on out Granite." Hikarí said, and Gible came out of the pokéball.

"Granite?" Gwen said confused.

"Because of how tuff he is." Hikarí explained.

"We better get some sleep." Jade said.

"Why are you here again?" Gwen asked.

"I told her as thanks for helping me, she can travel with us." Hikarí explained.

"Great now this is gonna turn into a harem." Gwen mumbled, with a slight angered tone.

"How do know that phrase?" Hikarí asked.

"Huh!? Well I, uhh, just heard it today." Gwen said nervously.

"No need to worry Gwen, I won't steal him from you." Jade teased.

"HUH!?" Gwen shouted and her face turned bright red. "I don't feel that way!"

"What ever you say little red." Jade mocked.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Hikarí started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Gwen and Jade asked.

"Look behind you." Hikarí said and pointed behind the two.

Jade and Gwen then turn around to see Granite and Silver dancing to music playing on Gwen's cell phone through her head phones.

"Phhtt, ha, ha." The two girls then started laughing at the silly dance moves the two were doing.

Gwen then walked over to the two, gently taking back her phone and headphones.

"What were they dancing to?" Hikarí asked.

"Nothing important." Gwen said.

"Well we should get to sleep." Hikarí said and almost immediately passed out.

"Night." Gwen said closing her eyes, laying down in her nightgown.

8:15 AM

"Ahh." Gwen yawned, looking around to see Hikarí still asleep, and turning her head abit more to see, Jade in her underwear watching the T.V. in the room they're staying at. "EEEPP!" Gwen sqeeled covering her mouth to not wake Hikarí up, startled by Jade.

"Hey Gwen, you finally up?" Jade said nonchalantly.

"What are you doing!?" Gwen whispered.

"Watching T.V., what does it look like?" Jades said.

"But why are you in your, undies!?" Gwen whispered angerly.

"I had to sleep outside for the last couple of weeks, I'm taking this chance to be comfortable." Jade said.

"What if Hikarí sees you!?" Gwen whispered.

"So what? You're afraid he won't like you because you don't have as much "goods" as me." Jade mocked causing Gwen's face to go red.

"Ahh." Hikarí yawned as a sign that he was getting up. "You two already awake?"

"EEEPP!" Gwen screamed and threw a book at Hikarí's face, nocking him out. Gwen then got up and threw one of her sundresses at Jade. "Put that on now!"

"Fine, fine little red." Jade said and walked into the bathroom.

5 Minutes Later

"Eeehh, my head." Hikarí said getting up.

"Glad to see you awake." Gwen said. Just then Jade walked out of the bathroom, wearing Gwen's sundress, but it bearly covered her hips. "Eeeppp!"

Gwen then threw another book at Hikarí nocking him out once more. Gwen then threw Jade's clothes at Jade. "Just change into these!" Gwen said.

5 Minutes Later

"Eeehh, my head." Hikarí said getting up.

"Glad to see you awake." Gwen said.

"Huh?" Hikarí said confused. "Wait didn't this already happen?"

"What do you mean?" Gwen said with a nervous tone.

"And now the bathroom door is gonna open." Hikarí said and just then Jade walked out. "Oh my- I have psychic powers!"

"Probably not." Jade said. "Hikarí, don't you have a Gym Challenge today?"

"Crap I forgot!" Hikarí said, jumping out of bed and threw on his clothes. "Gwen get dressed, hurry!"

10 Minutes Later  
Trainer School

"ROXANNE, I'M HERE FOR A BATTLE!" Hikarí shouted, banging on the door.

"Why are you banging on the door?" Gwen said.

"For the love of- who is it." Roxanne said and looked through the eye hole. "Oh, it's you." Roxanne said with a disgusted tone. "Sorry but I have a class to teach today."

"Well wouldn't it help your students if they were to see a pokémon battle in person." Hikarí said and opened the door. "Hey kids, what do you say kids? Wanna see a pokémon battle!"  
All the kids started to cheer and raced towards the door.

"Fine, fine!" Roxanne said. "I guess we can't take some time for the kids to watch a gym battle."

All the kids, Hikarí, Gwen, Jade, and Roxanne walked to the Gym.

"Hikarí, how many pokémon do you have?" Soji asked.

"Two." Hikarí said and took his place on the battle field. "Stand back."

"This will be a one on one battle. Both trainers will be allowed to use three pokémon, the challenger is allowed to switch pokémon. BATTLE BEGIN!" The referee shouted.

"Take notes kids." Roxanne said to her students. "GEODUDE COME ON OUT!"

"SILVER I CHOOSE YOU!" Hikarí shouted and sent out his Charmander.

"I guess you haven't changed. Using a pokémon with a disadvantage. Geodude use Rock Throw." Roxanne said and Geodude threw rocks at Silver.

"Metal Claw!" Hikarí said and Silver's claws cut through the rock with ease. Silver then ran up next to Geodude and attacked with Metal Claw, nocking it out. "We have more where that came from."

"Come out Geodude!" Roxanne said and sent out another Geodude. "Rock Tomb!"

Geodude then threw rocks at Silver, who cut the ones that came close to him with Metal Claw, and also throwing rocks around the field.

"Rock Throw again!" Roxanne called and Geodude threw more rocks around the field. Silver then jumped behind Geodude and attacked with a flurry of Metal Claws, nocking out Geodude.

"Two to none." Hikarí said with a smirk.

"Just wait." Roxanne said. "NOSEPASS COME ON OUT!" Roxanne then sent out the strange Rock Type. "Thunder Wave!"

Nosepass then sent the electrical waves at Silver, hitting him, and paralyzing the Charmander.

"Metal Claw!" Hikarí called out, but Silver was moving slower than normal. "What's happening?"

"When a pokémon's paralyzed, its speed is cut in half. And with Rock Tomb I gave you less move to move around, making you even slower." Roxanne explained. "Rock Tomb!" This time the rocks came flying towards Silver nearly hitting him, but Silver covered himself in a blue aura, quickly flying to the side. "Huh?"

"Great thinking Silver! You may've slown Silver down physically, then we'll use a way for him to move around just with willpower! DRAGON RUSH!" Hikarí shouted and Silver started flying around the field.

"Dragon Rush huh? Neat trick." Roxanne said. "Rock Tomb."

Nosepass then sent rocks at Silver, hitting him, knocking him out.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down." Roxanne said.

"Well I guess it's your turn buddy. GRANITE I CHOOSE YOU!" Hikarí called out and sent out the Gible. "If you made it to where we won't be able to move fast on the field, then I guess that we have to just go under. GRANITE USE DIG!"

Gible then went underground then popped back out, ramming into Nosepass causing it to faint.

"No wonder people challenge you first." Hikarí said returning Granite.

"Yeah yeah, here's your badge." Roxanne said handing Hikarí a badge that looked like two triangles.

5 Minutes Later

"Alright, see you later Soji. Tell grandma I said hi." Hikarí said and waved goodbye, while walking away with Gwen and Jade.

"That was, something." Jade said awkwardly. "Why did she seem to hate you?"

"Oh she does." Hikarí said. "She used to be my teacher, until I flunked out."

"Heh, ok." Jade said with a "moving on" tone. "Gwen, why didn't you challenge her?"

"I don't know actually." Gwen said. "It didn't seem like I would like to be in the Pokémon League."

"Well I hope that you find out what you wanna do." Hikarí said.

"Well, Hikarí, the next place that has a Gym is, Dewford Town. So we may need a boat." Jade said.

"I think I seen a harbor back infront of Petalburg Woods." Gwen said.

"Oh, Hikarí." Jade said pulling a note out of her pocket. "I forgot. My uncle said that his boss needed to give you this, but you ran off. He asked to give this note to a white haired boy with a Charmander, so I guess it's you."

"Wait, is your uncle a scientist at Devon Corp?" Hikarí said and Jade gave a nod yes.

"He said give it to a guy in Dewford named Steven." Jade said.


End file.
